1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for clamping used microtome blade, in more particular to a holder which enables to safely reuse a used microtome blade as a trimming cutter or as a stationary cutter for cutting paper or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microtome is exclusively used for preparing sliced thin samples to be examined with an optical or an electron microscope for observing tissue of a human body, animal or the like for the purpose of examination, studies and researches or the like in the field of medical science, the zoology, the botany or the like.
These microtome blades have usually been discarded whenever its sharpness has slightly degraded, since no more proper tissue samples having a smooth surface required for above-mentioned microscopic examination can be obtained by such a used and degraded microtome blade.
However, microtome blades whose sharpness has somewhat degraded by tissue slicing as mentioned above still have a sharpness sufficient for reusing them as a trimming knife for medical use or as a stationary knife or the like. Accordingly, there has been a strong demand for reusing such a used microtome blades. However, since the length of these microtome blades are relatively long as compared with the width and thickness thereof and they have still a certain extent of sharpness so as to be harmful to human fingers, direct handling of them by naked human fingers is difficult and dangerous.